The term “hybrid vehicle” may be used to describe vehicles having one or more sources of propulsion power, such as an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. Examples of hybrid vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV). An HEV includes an internal combustion engine and one or more electric motors, wherein the energy source for the engine is fuel and the energy source for the motor is a battery. In an HEV, the engine is the main source of energy for vehicle propulsion with the battery providing supplemental energy for vehicle propulsion (the battery buffers fuel energy and recovers kinetic energy in electric form). A PHEV is like an HEV, but the PHEV has a larger capacity battery that is rechargeable from the external electric grid. In a PHEV, the battery is the main source of energy for vehicle propulsion until the battery depletes to a low energy level, at which time the PHEV operates like an HEV for vehicle propulsion.